Talk:Sea Raider
Concerning the upgrade to Nord Recruit - i personally believe this to be a bad move in most cases as you are usually in the position to either recruit Nord Recruits from the villages anyway or in desperate need of troops and can't really afford to downgrade reliable soldiers thus weakening your army. also keep in mind, that sea raiders do not count as Nords, so if you wage war against that Kingdom you will not have to fear desertion from them (unless you don't feed them etc., but thats a different matter). And i have noticed that about 90% of them carry shields, making it extremely hard to kill them with far ranged attacks. So when shooting at them first pick of their archers (who displace their shields for bows thus becoming easy to hit) or those which are close enough to throw their weapons (for which they lower their shield). If your army consists of mainly far ranged troops you should try to ride close to the Sea Raiders and lure them into following you (but look out for their throwing weapons - they can do a lot of damage) and move in such a way that they always show their back towards your troops, so that their shields show less effect. --Thyris 12:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Your opinion is noted. Now fall back in line.... rofl had to say it :D. So I do agree with the recruiting being better than upgrading. But I find that unless you are constantly killing lords from a faction, you won't actually lose any troops due to desertion. Also, I only ever get sea raiders in my party because I found them in a castle that I have just conquered. So I usually just hire them because I don't want my army to dwindle away. As for recruiting, if I've already recruited from all the nearby villages I usually just take the sea raiders and upgrade them. I do however agree with you. I think the main thing clouding my judgement is the fact that I looted almost all the Nord villages with the assumption that I wasn't going to use Nord troops lol. So Nord recruits are scarce for me :) -Warlord SAUS 1:03pm, January 26 Removed content The following text was removed from the page: According to Calradic lore, an army of Sea Raiders besieged, captured, and destroyed the city of Zendar, causing the inhabitants to flee and seek refuge in other lands. Where does this information come from? If it can be sourced from actual gameplay, it may be replaced within the article. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:45, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Outdated Template The stats seem to be verified to be correct. Should the template be removed as it is false? Also, Stavros's description says that Zendar was under frequent attack by bandits. I don't recall if it says it's destroyed by them, but it can be implied by the fact it isn't on the world map. Callum Bundy (talk) 20:26, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :The Based On template should never be removed, it should be updated. When it is updated to the current version, it is not visible to readers. If you can confirm that the information on Zendar is inaccurate, it should be rewritten to properly reflect the game. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:12, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Can confirm Stavros's description does specifically say Zendar was razed by a horde of sea raiders. TheWarhammer (talk) 01:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC)